totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Island
In the Total Drama Comeback universe, Total Drama Island is the only canon season that happens, with Owen as the winner. (For more information on Season one, go here) Summary Total Drama Island happened just as was aired, with Owen's victory as the official ending for the show. What followed at the Playa De Losers was what changed the course of history to Total Drama Comeback. Owen was offered the chance to trade in his hundred thousand dollars for a chance to win a million. He was unsure, until Ezekiel said, mostly to himself but overheard by the others, that it was not a safe bet. When Owen asked what he meant, Ezekiel pointed out the odds of Owen winning his money back would be one in twenty-two. The numbers didn't sink in on Owen, so Ezekiel explained it was like having twenty-two cupcakes, and twenty-one were blended cockroach. This brought back bad memories to Owen, and he immediately declined Chris' offer. This greatly angered several of the campers, who wanted a shot at the million, and blamed Ezekiel. Also secretly angered was Chris, who had plans for the next season. Because of the time it would take to rope the contestants in for another season, the abandoned film studios that Total Drama Action would have been at were closed for good and demolished. As a consequence, Total Drama World Tour did not happen, and neither did Total Drama Revenge of the Island. Katie's crush on Noah and Ezekiel's crush on Bridgette had developed at Playa de Losers, but before either could act on it, the campers were all sent home. Contestants Ezekiel.png|Ezekiel Heather.png|Heather 150px-Haro.png|Harold Beth.png|Beth Tyler.png|Tyler Bridgette.png|Bridgette Courtney.png|Courtney Eva.png|Eva Gwen.png|Gwen Izzy.png|Izzy Geoff.png|Geoff Owen.png|Owen Cody.png|Cody DJ.png|DJ Duncan.png|Duncan Justin.png|Justin Katie.png|Katie Leshawna.png|Leshawna Lindsay.png|Lindsay Noah.png|Noah Sadie.png|Sadie Trent.png|Trent Between TDI and TDC When the contestants went home, there were all kinds of results of their actions. The Bad: *Harold was almost immediately besieged by hatred at school, a great deal of them Courtney fans, for what he had done. Life at school was miserable, and his family did not think he should be dating Leshawna. *Tyler's mother, who had left their family, came back in a fury over what happened on Total Drama Island, believing Tyler had humiliated himself and the family. She interfered with his life, getting him banned from sports at school. Because of this stress and harassment, he couldn't bring himself to contact Lindsay. *Ezekiel's parents were met with a flood of furious mail, claiming they were awful parents for raising a "sexist." The bad publicity caused them to almost be fired, and Ezekiel felt entirely responsible for this. *Noah was teased relentlessly by family and schoolmates about kissing Cody's ear, and thus practically locked himself in his room. *Cody was not well-received when he came home, insulted and mocked for failing to charm Gwen, losing the game, and getting mauled by a bear. *Courtney suffered a great deal of humiliation over her vote-off, and her political opponents took delight in showing footage of her defeat on Total Drama Island. Her parents and family were also hard on her for her loss, and especially for falling for Duncan. The Good: *Beth became very popular and well-received at her school, especially for her standing up to Heather. *Geoff and Harold found out they only lived an hour away from each other, and thus hung out together, especially at Geoff's wild parties. This also allowed Harold to see Bridgette during the several times she visited Geoff. *DJ was also well-received, and met a nice girl named Alexandra, who loved animals too. They started going out and were still dating by the time Total Drama Comeback started. *Leshawna's family was okay with Harold, and her popularity at school soared. The Romantic: *Duncan and Courtney continued to see each other, but in secret. It was actually the sneaky kind of turn-on that had got them together that kept things going. *Trent and Gwen would see each other from time to time, as Trent had a long trek to make on his motorcycle to see her. *Bridgette would visit Geoff several times, joining the parties he would throw. Return to Wawanakwa With the abandoned film studios demolished and not wanting to spend more money on location, the producers and Chris decided to announce they would bring the campers back to Wawanakwa Island for a between-season season, which would be Total Drama Comeback. Thanks to muddled reports and confusion between the officials, they were not certain if it was a special or a season, and thus once the show started, they were forced to make it into an official season. Category:Seasons